


"the Thursday porn series"

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: gilesxander, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-25
Updated: 2007-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Smut ficlets.





	"the Thursday porn series"

**Author's Note:**

> From a challenge during the 2007 Octoberfest at the gilesxander community on LJ.

Rupert was wearing a leather jacket.   
  
Technically, that was nothing new. Rupert  _had_  a jacket; it was battered and brown, with a scuff on the shoulder from where he'd made the mistake of sparring with one of the Slayers last month, and Xander was used to seeing him wear it on weekends with a pair of jeans and an old baggy sweater.   
  
This wasn't Rupert's old jacket; this was black with silver zippers. And while Rupert was wearing jeans, there wasn't a baggy sweater in sight. Instead, under the jacket, he was wearing a fitted white t-shirt. This was definitely new.   
  
"Um," Xander said after a second, the front door still open behind him. "I thought we were going out?"   
  
"Yes," Rupert said, getting up from the couch and smiling--no, grinning at him. That was definitely the grin that meant Rupert was planning something.   
  
And Xander's brain was suddenly so filled with possibilities of what Rupert  _might_  be planning that all he could do was mumble, "'kay," and follow Rupert out to the car.   
  


***

  
  
Oh, yeah, Rupert was up to something. At least Xander was sure that it was something good.   
  
On the surface, dinner was pretty normal, even if Rupert was dressed a lot more casually than he usually was. But Rupert was making a point of touching him more than he usually did in public--walking close enough to brush against him, putting his hand on Xander's back as they were led through the restaurant or on Xander's knee under the table while they waited for their meal.   
  
"You know," Xander murmured as Rupert's hand slid up his thigh, "we could ask them for a doggy bag." When Rupert raised an eyebrow, he went on, "It would probably heat up okay in the microwave later. Much later." He grinned.   
  
Then his grin faded as Rupert's hand tightened on his thigh--firmly, but not enough to hurt. Rupert leaned in, his voice a growl in Xander's ear. "We are going to sit here," he said, "and have dinner. I'm going to keep touching you whenever I feel like it, and you're going to behave yourself and eat your meal."   
  
"What do I get if I do?" Xander asked.   
  
Rupert pulled back enough that Xander could see his smirk. "Taken home and fucked senseless. And that's a promise."  
  
Xander gulped, suddenly wishing he'd worn a looser pair of pants.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
Xander had been wondering--when Rupert was leaving him a free brain cell to spare, which wasn't often tonight--why they'd come to this restaurant, which was not only somewhere they'd never been, but wasn't even in a neighborhood Xander was familiar with.   
  
He'd stopped wondering a minute ago. They'd finished eating--not that Xander had managed to eat much; he'd been too distracted by the hand on his upper thigh and the fingers occasionally brushing over the erection straining the front of his pants--and while Rupert took care of the bill, Xander had gone into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and try to get enough self-control to make it back home without jumping Rupert in the car.   
  
Except that just before he'd opened the door to leave, Rupert had come through it. And then Xander had found himself with his back pressed against the door--which, at least, was keeping it closed--with Rupert's mouth crushed against his and Rupert's hand working its way into his pants and oh,  _fuck_ , Xander realized, just after fingers curled around his cock and he cried out, people in the restaurant were going to be able to hear him.   
  
He made himself concentrate on kissing Rupert back, instead. But then Rupert pulled back, just enough that he could whisper against Xander's mouth. "When we get home," he murmured, "you aren't going to get to come for quite some time. I'd enjoy myself while I can, if I were you."   
  
Xander decided he didn't give a damn what the people in the restaurant could hear; he moaned, more from the tone of Rupert's voice than the words, and bucked into Rupert's hand. He could hear himself whimpering and begging, his voice sounding like it was coming from a long way off, and then his knees were buckling as he came, hot and messy on Rupert's hand.   
  
He'd have fallen if Rupert hadn't held him up until his breathing slowed and he could focus again. Then, starting to feel a little embarrassed, he cleaned himself up while Rupert washed his hands.  
  
This was one restaurant they were never, ever going to be able to go back to. But, he decided, as long as they didn't get arrested, this had  _so_  been worth it.   
  
  


***

  
  
"Strip," Rupert said as the door clicked shut behind them. Xander shivered, even though the room was perfectly warm. A little too warm, maybe; Rupert must have turned up the heat before they left. Xander was guessing he'd appreciate that before the night was over with.   
  
He felt suddenly awkward as he pulled off his clothes, stumbling a little as he stepped out of his jeans. Rupert was watching him, which didn't help. It helped even less when he looked up at Rupert--leaning back against the door, still fully dressed except for the undone button of his jeans, looking at Xander with a smirk at the corner of his mouth. Xander flushed, feeling the heat spreading up his neck to his ears, but he got the rest of his clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the floor and stepping back toward Rupert.   
  
And then, on a whim, he dropped to his knees, looking down at the carpet instead of at Rupert. He could hear the hiss of Rupert's breath being sucked in through his teeth, and allowed himself a tiny smile. He'd known that was what Rupert was wanting; they'd played like this before.   
  
Xander kept looking down as he undid Rupert's jeans; he'd figured out in the restaurant that Rupert wasn't wearing anything underneath them, and he grinned to himself. The next time he was trapped in some boring Council meeting, he was definitely going to distract himself by remembering this. If he caught Rupert's eye, Xander might even manage to distract  _him_  as well.   
  
Rupert hadn't said anything yet, so Xander didn't rush, nuzzling soft pale skin, feeling the tickle of hair against his cheek as he rubbed it against Rupert's thigh.   
  
Then he felt Rupert's hand on his head, fingers tangling in his hair. "Don't play games, boy," Rupert growled, tugging Xander's head, guiding him into position.   
  
Xander closed his eye, taking in a deep, shaky breath. There was something about this, something-- He didn't know what. This was no different than anything they'd ever done before.   
  
Except, suddenly, Xander wasn't playing. He  _wanted_  this, wanted the murmur of approval when he whispered, "Yes, sir," and wrapped his lips around Rupert's cock, wanted the way the pull at his hair weakened, then turned into a rough caress. Wanted the way Rupert held his head in place, fucked his mouth with slow, steady thrusts that left Xander hard and aching to touch himself. But Rupert had told him back at the restaurant that he wasn't allowed to come again until Rupert gave the word, and so he kept one hand on Rupert's thigh and the other balled loosely into a fist at his side as he sucked and licked and finally swallowed.   
  
This time, when he leaned his head against Rupert's thigh, Rupert didn't tug him away, only stroked his hair. Xander stayed where he was, content but a little shaky. They were going to have to talk about this.   
  
But not right now. Right now, Rupert was telling him how pleased he was, how good and obedient Xander had been, and Xander wanted to stay right here.

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
